


Candle Lights

by ShiroPhenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal costumes, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroPhenix/pseuds/ShiroPhenix
Summary: A Earth day Celebration turned partyA not so typical party by a not so typical family of figure skaters...





	Candle Lights

**Author's Note:**

> There was some problem previously and all the words wouldn't show up, sorry abt that.

It started out as any normal day for the world’s figure skaters until Phichit decided to do something…

 

**HISTORY MAKERS**

 

**Phichit** : LET’S CELEBRATE EARTH DAY!!

 

**YURI** : HUH?!

 

**Chris** : Ooo sounds interesting…

 

**Victor** : What’s that? O.o

 

**Yuuri** : Phichit….

 

**KingJJ** : LET’S CELEBRATE KINGJJ DAY !!!

 

**Guanghong** : It sounds fun.

 

**Leon** : Are we going to do what I think you are going to make us do?

 

**Phichit** : We will meet at St. Petersburg's tomorrow at XXXX. Please bring your costumes!!!  Yuuri, I have yours with me *wink* please get your boyfriend one. I send all those who are not in Russia your plane tickets. The details are there as well, we are having a party !! Attendence is compulsory ^^

 

**Yuuri** : Phichit…

 

**YURI** : HUH?! WHAT NONSENSE… THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO DO THIS.

 

**Beka** : If Yuri is going, then there is no reason for me to go either.

 

Private message 

**Phichit** , **YURI**

 

**Phichit** : Are you sure you don't want to see your best friend in a animal getup?

* **mountain lion costume.jpg** * 

 

**YURI** :....

 

**HISTORY MAKERS**

 

**YURI** : I'm going…

 

**Victor** O. O

 

**Yuuri** : O. O

 

**YURI** : WHAT?!

 

**Chris** : Love is such a wonderful gift… <3

 

**Phichit** : ;)

 

**Kingjj** : Why don't I have a ticket?

 

**Phichit is offline.**

 

**Guanghong** : Maybe he missed yours out. Maybe he will sent it later.

 

**Leo** : See you guys tomorrow ^^.

 

**Leo is offline**

 

**Guanghong is offline**

 

**Chris** : Don't stay up too late boys~

 

**Chris is offline**

 

**Victor** : What is earth day Yuuri?  And what is this about a bunny costume?  

 

**Yuuri** : Victor I am right next to you, and that is nothing you should care about.

 

**YURI** : NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT.

 

**Beka** : @YURI, you are overreacting…

 

**Victor** : ;)

 

**Victor is offline**

 

**Yuuri is offline**

 

**Kingjj** : Shouldn't we celebrate JJ day instead?

 

**Beka is offline**

 

**YURI is offline**

  


**Victor’s flat on 22 April**

 

“Do we have enough candles? Should I run to the store to buy more?” Victor could not sit still. He was visibly vibrating from the excitement of celebrating something new. The silverette had never celebrated earth day before, much less such an elaborate one. More importantly, he couldn't wait to see Yuuri dressed up in that bunny costume Phichit mentioned. His mind began to churn up lustful thoughts about his Yuuri dressed up and served in the most enticing of costumes. Would Yuuri’s tights be encased in deep black leather? His chest bounded by soft silk? Victor might have drooled if he was a lesser man.

 

Yuuri sighed softly at the questions, oblivious to Victor’s less than innocent thoughts about his body.

 

“We have enough, you just bought a box of them Victor.” Yuuri ran through the silver strands with the comb, ensuring that those silky hair stayed in place. They were situated in front of the gigantic full body mirror Victor had in his bedroom. Why the russian needed such a huge mirror Yuuri would never understand.

 

Victor closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of long fingers running through his hair. It was during such moments that he could forget about his thinning hairline. Not that it was actually thinning, Victor was the only one who thought that way. Yuuri could vouched for it. The russian champion still had a head filled with thick silver hair.

“This feels nice.” Yuuri hummed in response to Victor’s comments before he pinned the pair of black wolf ears on and Victor howled. Then the silverette’s fear returned with a vengeance.

 

“Ah-hhh. My hair Yuuri! My hair! I'm not getting any younger you know!  I can't lose anymore hair!” The man stared pitily at the mirror, already his mind was conjuring nightmares where silver strands continued to fall off mechanically every second from his head.

 

Yuuri blinked. The raven stared at his hands, then at Victor’s neck, then the floor. He couldn't see any runaway silver hair.

 

“Victor, you are only thirty…” Yuuri didn't know what to say. Telling Victor that there were no hair lost wouldn't placate the man, he would only get more worried. Yuuri didn't need Victor searching his floors for non-existent hair. They barely had enough time left to get ready before the others arrived.

 

“Thirty is not young anymore…” The older man pouted, not the least convinced.

Yuuri smiled, a small grin before leaned forward and kissed the part where those silver strands sprouted from. Victor’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Old, young, it doesn't matter to me…” Victor cut the raven off before he could finish his statement, he turned and embraced the man from his position, his face met the raven's stomach, burying his face there like a child. It looked a bit awkward as the chair hindered his movement but the position couldn't be in anyway more perfect as Victor nuzzled the tight muscles he found and relished in the heavenly scent that belonged to his Yuuri.

 

“Because I can just be me right?” He could feel the muscles coiled tight as Yuuri giggled,

 

“Yes” Once again, Yuuri leaned down, kissing the crown of silver hair that belonged to his idol, coach and most importantly, the love of his life.

 

* * *

  
  


Their friends arrival was signal by laughter and loud knocking at their front door. The tables were arranged in neat rows with food from all parts of the world. You name it and they have it. Sushi, Katsudon, Borscht, Dim sum, Burgers…. It must have cost a fortune. Yuuri didn't know where Victor had gotten all this food from in such a short time, but he wasn't going to complain, especially when his favourite katsudon was laid out non one of the tables waiting to be devoured.

 

The whole living room was merely surviving on the lights of the numerous candles Victor had lighted. No household lights were switched on. The room was illuminated purely by the warm light of the multiple candles in place. It was both mysterious and romantic. Yuuri couldn't help but try to remember the last time he did something like this. It was probably back in Detroit.

 

Phichit was the first to arrive, dressed as a cute hamster. Orange ears stuck out from the crown of black hair, hamster bucked teeth sticking out of his mouth. The thai then proceeded to drag Yuuri away into a guest room, in his other hand he held a black bag. Victor couldn't see what was in it but he had a _very good idea_. Yuuri was dragging his feet, a reluctant but resigned expression while his best friend had a look of pure glee on his face. The japanese’s best friend whispered into his ear and Yuuri turned into all shades of red, hiding his enflamed face in his hands. Victor took special note of that. Yuuri only did that when the deed was borderline humiliation.

 

Victor was curious as to what that could lead to such a wonderful expression on the other’s face. . The silverette trailed after them like a puppy only to be stopped outside the door. Phichit merely gave a wink before shutting the door of his own guest room at him. Not before telling him that it was a surprise.

 

Victor was _very intrigued._

 

**He loved surprises after all.**

 

* * *

 

Yurio was next to arrived decked in a tiger’s costume with fluffy ears and a striped tail attached to the waistband of his black pants. Victor didn't waste any time taking numerous picture of the sight. His intagram immediately exploded with thousands of comments especially from Yurio’s dedicated fanclub.

 

Chris arrived with a flamboyant entrance, peacock feathers of all colours on his clothes and hair. He walked into Victor’s apartment with grace and dignity. Victor just laughed heartily at the sight and they pose for pictures. Yurio although disgruntled help them to take those said pictures, a peacock and a wolf a unlikely but beautiful pair. It was all in the name of fun when they wrestled around in the living room. Then Yurio abandoned them when his boyfriend arrived. The small blonde, the shortest amongst them vehemently denied anything to do with love when describing his boyfriend. However the other two knew better, especially when the blonde had a starry-eyed looked as he stared at the older teen dressed in a dark brown coat with a pair of cat ears and tail in the same shade of warm brown.

 

The two young lovebirds ended up on Victor’s couch snuggled together, their tails just coincidentally intertwined, talking about skating. The two eldest in the room wisely kept their comments to themselves but not before taking a few photographs _discretely._ Then, posting them online _discreetly, for now._

 

The party was just getting started.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stared at the article of clothing in the black plastic bag. Now he knows why Phichit kept this hideous thing in a black plastic bag, Yuuri would too. It showed far too much for his liking.

His displeasure must have been written all over his face as Phichit patted his back in a reassuring manner.

 

“Come on Yuuri, you would look hot in it.” The thai threw in a wink. Yuuri was not amused. He looked at the smiling man and back at the article in his hand.

 

“No way.” Phichit pouted.

 

“Why not?” The younger man questioned with a tilt of his head, as if he was innocent. Yuuri had to resist giving his best friend a glare.

 

“Phichit, i had no idea where you got this from, but this is far worse than the one I had to wear in Detroit and that was when I was semi-drunk.” Yuuri was now holding the costume by the straps, keeping as little contact as he could with it as if the fabric would bite his fingers off.

 

A phone was shoved in front of his face.

 

“But you were so cute, sexy and cute.” Yuuri could feel the tips of his ears burning like it was thrown into the inferno.

 

“DELETE IT!” Yuuri reached for the phone with the ferocity of a hellhound and Phichit deftly avoided the tackle. The two tousled front and back before falling onto the bed. Their legs tangled together with Yuuri crouching above his friend and the Thai spread across the silk sheets. Phichit’s face turned absolutely devilish.

 

“As much as I love you Yuuri, Victor would kill me if i so touch you in any manner beyond friendship.” Phichit understands why Victor loves to get Yuuri all flustered at times, because he too can’t resist a blushing Yuuri. However Phichit knows his limits. He held the clothing in between them. Yuuri looks mortified.

 

‘Where did that appear from.’ Yuuri couldn't grasp the abilities of his friend at times like this. It was almost magical.

 

“Come on Yuuri, it is just this one time? My birthday is coming soon? This can be a great present?” Phichit threw in the best innocent hamster eyes he could give. He knew he won the battle when the raven let out a sigh.

 

“Help me put in on.” The older man conceded and Phichit had to use every fibre of his being to prevent himself for letting out a whoop.

 

They were halfway done when Phichit’s genius mind decided to make a reappearance. The Thai licked his lips.

 

“Hey, Yuuri, I think you should-” The rest was whispered directly into the other’s ears, ears that turned redder and redder as seconds ticked by.

 

“No Phichit!.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later…

 

The sky was completely dark now. The warm glow of the candles has not faded at all, they were still burning strong. All the guest had arrived, Georgi, Mila, Leo, Guanghong and JJ. The latter had already passed out after the first round of drinks. The underaged teens ended up playing cards or taking pictures as the adults drank their fill. There was a light flush on Victor’s cheeks when the guest room door finally, _finally_ clicked open.

 

Everyone looked towards the two who would be joining in on the party. Phichit bounded in excited, phone in one hand and the other pulling along a rather reluctant Yuuri. Victor thinks his jaw stopped working when his boyfriend stepped into the glow of the room.

The russian was obviously not prepared for his Yuuri to be able to become more adorable and sezy than he already it. It's okay, he supposed, as the room lapsed into silence. It seems like nobody else could either.

 

Yuuri could feel his face burning in shame. He resisted the strong urge to hide, or dig a hole and hide. He tugged the bottom of his sports jacket, making sure that it wouldn't hike up. He didn't want anyone, and he meant everyone present to see what he was wearing beneath. It was already embarrassing enough in his current getup. Too bad Yuuri didn't know that he was the only one who thought that way.

 

The silverette couldn't help but lick his lips as Yuuri hesitantly walked towards them. The fluffy black rabbit’s tail was just begging to be tugged. The same goes for the matching pair of black ears sticking out from the nest of raven locks. The shorts were tight, Victor could see that from where he was standing. They emphasized the shape of Yuuri thighs and butt perfectly. Every inch of his body was calling out of Victor and the man had to use every ounce of his mind to prevent himself from dragging the other to their bed right at that instance.

 

“What are you wearing, shitty Katsudon? You are late. Can we get back to the game now?” Yurio broke the silence with his tsundere self and everything returned back to its previous state. Yuuri seemed very relieved that the attention was drawn away from him.

 

“Thankyou, Yurio.” The Japanese man was very grateful for the aid. Yurio just huffed, he avoided looking anyway other than Yuuri’s face. Victor knows exactly why, because once you are hooked, you can't take your eyes off.

  


Two hours before midnight, the party was in full swing. Yuuri got drunked somewhere at his fifth or sixth shot and that was when things started to get a bit steamy. The one problem with using candles, especially that much candles was the growing heat. Clothes started coming off and camera flashes rose in response to every article of clothing thrown aside. Yurio shed his jacket, revealing a tiger printed T-shirt. Otabek just decided to take of his woolen sweater underneath, living himself topless saved for his coat and Victor could finally see first hand and up close, a blushing Yuri plisetsky. It went viral in less than a millisecond

 

Chris ended up with barely any clothes at all, showing off his toned abs and sexy body. Victor too shed his top, leaving himself decked in his leather black pants, black wolf ears and tail. He looked smoking hot. There were a few thousand comments commenting on how drool worthy he was but nothing beats the sheer happiness he felt when Yuuri told him _how drool worthy he was._ An added bonus, the bunny leaned up and gave a lick at the corner of the wolf lips before sauntering away to the table where the cards are being played.

 

‘Such a devil you are when you are drunk Yuuri.’ The beast in his mind purred as his eyes never left the other’s ass.

 

An hour before midnight, the activities creased as people fell asleep left and right. The rush packing and jet-lags for some finally kicked in. The teens were the first to succumb to the call of the night as they retired to the guest rooms. Mila got a room for herself, while the other guys paired up and retired to their rooms for the night. Once Victor settled the mess that was his living room, not that it was any cleaner, he just made sure that there were not stray bottles lying around on the floor, he bounded towards his room.

 

The sight that greeted him there was something that sent shivers of lust down his spine. He could feel his length stir at the seductive look that Yuuri gave him over his shoulders.

 

Spectacles between his teeth, the younger man peeked over his shoulders, staring at Victor with desire written all over his face. As if Yuuri knew that Victor was staring at his back, he straightened his back showing off the taunt muscles as the fabric stretched to accommodate the change in position. Yuuri though still drunk, knew exactly what Victor saw. Blue silk criss-crossed behind him, the fabric wrapped around his chest, ending halfway at his torso, leaving his stomach bare. The leather shorts and fluffy tail  just served to further draw attention to his ass.

 

Yuuri licked his lips and wink.

 

**_Victor pounced._ **

 

The two males ended up tangled on the bed. Victor wasted no time pulling at the tail, giving it a firm tugged and listening to the smack that resounded throughout the dimly lit room when the shorts made when it came into contact with Yuuri’s skin. He bit the tip of Yuuri’s ears causing the other to let up a yelp, Victor licked the spot he took a taste of in apology.

 

“So devilish of you to tease a big bad wolf like me?” Victor whispered huskily as he looked down at his cage victim lying beneath him. Yuuri looked ravishing with his face flushed from the alcohol and lust that was  coursing through his blood.

Yuuri must have gotten a boost of courage from his drunken state as he didn't shy away not turned red from embarrassment.  Victor recalled fondly of the time at the banquet when the man blew his mind away with his innocent seduction and daring stunts. The tousled bunny ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back and looked up to the man above him with hooded eyes.

 

**Yuuri then procceded to** **_smirk._ **

  


“Then, shouldn't the big bad woof teach the naughty bunny a lesson?” He teased. 

  
  


**_Victor knows Yuuri was drunk._ **

 

**_Victor knows he was drunk._ **

 

**_Victor knows that his room was not soundproof._ **

 

**_However…_ **

 

**_Everything was thrown out of his mind the moment he saw the smirk on Yuuri’s face…_ **

 

**The cheek of this bunny…**

  


Victor pushed Yuuri back onto the bed, placing on leg on his shoulders, a hand reached for the waistband of the latter’s shorts before pulling them now in one smooth movement. The other rummaged through his drawers for lube. The silverette empty the bottle on his hand impatiently before pushing two fingers into his prey with urgency, Yuuri moaned heartily as long fingers found his sweet spot on their first try.

 

The sheets crumpled under Yuuri’s hand and knees as he pushed back meeting each thrust of Victor’s fingers.

 

“Hurry the fuck up, Victor!” Yuuri growled when he found that the pace they were at was too slow to satisfy the surge of blood to his groin. The silverette laughed at his dissatisfied partner but followed the instructions dutifully, lining himself up to Yuuri’s pink puckered hole, glistening with sweat and lube. Victor nuzzled in the junction between Yuuri's neck and shoulders before biting down as he pushed into the welcoming heat. The two groaned simultaneously. Yuuri’s painful desires finally satisfied by the Victor’s sex while the other from the velvet warmth of being in his lover’s body.

 

Still joined together, Yuuri twisted, such that the two were once again facing each other. The friction sent tingles throughout their bodies, driving them to the edge. Yuuri grabbed onto the broad shoulders as Victor moved, thrusting his hips forward, pulling them back before pushing forward again. Yuuri left as many scratches on Victor as there were as many hickeys on his own body. Victor set a brutal pace and Yuuri with his insane stamina only demanded _more and more._

 

_Yuuri’s eyes were blown wide with lust. Victor took in the sight like a starving man._

 

One particular hard thrust at his prostrate and Yuuri white out for a second, spilling cum onto their bellies. Victor followed soon after, shooting copious cum into the warm entrance. What an erotic sight. Victor licked his lips as he watched his cum leaked out of his partner’s hole.

 

Yuuri grabbed the man by the arm, pulling the russian down for a mind-blowing kiss. Tongues battled, teeth nipping and biting. The saliva left behind only seemed to fuel their lust and love further.

Another round of intense love making left the two lying on the messed up sheets panting and covered in sweat and cum.

 

“I love you Victor.” Yuuri mumbled into his shoulder once he had gotten his breath back.

 

“I love you too, Yuuri. More than you could imagine.” Victor answered a second later, but his lover had already fallen into a deep sleep if the light snores were anything to go by. Victor smiled indulgently before spooning his lover and falling into the land of dreams.

  


The next morning proved to be very interesting…

 

* * *

 

 

Yurio was grumpy as a cat that woke up with a bad hair day. Eye-blacks under his green eyes, the same for all the others, except chris and Phichit who woke up surprisingly refreshed.

 

“You two are so fucking disgusting!” Yurio jabbed a finger at Victor’s chest while Yuuri looked utterly confused.

 

“Wha…” Phichit decided that his friend needed some enlightenment. Ear plugs dangled from his fingertips as  he explained cheerily as if he already knew this would happen.

 

“You and Victor had kinky sex, keeping the kids awake all night.” Yuuri couldn't think of anything once he registered what was going on. He turned to the man at his side.

 

“Victor…” He growled. Mila chuckled as Victor held his hands up in surrender. Yuuri really hated it when they had sex when the kids - the underaged teens were around.

 

“You are sleeping on the couch.” Yurio snickered when a devastated look appeared on Victor’s face.

 

“Yuuri~” The man whined, but Yuuri glared.

 

“The couch.” Victor pouted. He wasn't that upset, not when he had such a wonderful gift last night. Besides, Yuuri would probably forgive him if he got down on his knees and apologize.

 

He hoped...

* * *

 

My tumblr: [ http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com/ ](http://miraclephenix.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets
> 
> Hopey you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Have to do this plot bunny !! ^^


End file.
